A Minor Change
by moneyluv44
Summary: The idea for this story is based on Nytewolf's story back to the beginning. What happens if Queen Katherine did give birth to a son. How would Anne and Henry's relationship blossomed? Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Katherine of Aragon prayed before the statue of the virgin Mary. The royal doctors and midwives had told her that she could no longer bare children, but she refused to believe them. She prayed daily for a miracle.

"Virgin Mary I beseech thee open up my womb and let me give my husband the son he desires" she muttered.

She knows her husband hadn't been faithful to her since she gave birth to her blessed Mary, but she still loved him and desperately wanted to have his son.

"I beseech you Virgin Mary let my womb be filled with his son. He needs an heir and no more bastards. Please! Let what I feel be true."

She left the chaple and walked with her ladies to her chambers. Once there she called for a midwife.

"Your majesty" said the midwife as she bowed in greeting. "you sent for me?"

"Yes my child I did. I need to know if what I feel is true"

Confused the midwife came closer to the queen. "What is it ta you feel Your Majesty"

"I Think that I am with child"


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine of Aragon was overjoyed. Her miracle had come true. She was indeed with child. It seemed as though the Queen had a permanent smile on her face now, and the court was very curious as to what caused her mood. She couldn't wait to tell her husband the good news. Trying to calm her nerves as she waited for her husband, Katherine passed the room muttering another silent prayer.

"Please let me succeed this time. Please"

"His Majesty King Henry VIII" a lady in waiting announced.

With a radiant smile Katherine greeted her husband. "Hello my love how was your day?"

Struck by her smile Henry was taken aback. He hadn't seen her smile like that in awhile and her beauty reminded him of the feelings he had for her when they were first wed.

"It was ok my darling how was your day" Henry replied leading his Queen to the dinner table that was laid out for the two of them.

"It was absolutely perfect. In fact I have something to tell you"

"What is it my love?"

"I haven't been feeling well so I spoke with a midwife and Dr. Linacare who confirmed my suspicions".

Worried Henry asked "Darling are you alright! What is wrong" He couldn't bare to loose his love. It was true that he hadn't been faithful to her but he loved her and was reminded just how much. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost her.

"My love I am with child. God has blessed us with a miracle"

It took a moment for Henry to comprehend what his wife had told him. Then in an instant he grabbed Katherine out of her seat holding her close.

With tears in his eyes he said "I love you so much my love"

That night Henry slept beside his wife holding her close. God had blessed them with a miracle and he vowed to stay true to his wife and forget his mistresses. From here on out it would be different.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story. It's my first one so let me know how I'm doing. Thanks JessTheWitch for your awesome review!

* * *

Henry paced the floors of his chambers praying that his miracle came true. His wife had gone into labor hours before, and all he could do was wait.

"Please let he baby be a boy. I need an heir, England needs to know that they have a leader if I die. Most of all I need my wife. Let her live to see our miracle. Please!"

As the hours went by Henry became more distraught not even his dear friend Charles Brandon could ease his mind. Finally a lady in waiting entered the room

"How is the Queen? Is the baby alright? Does England have and heir?" Henry frantically asked her

"Her Majesty has given birth to a healthy son and daughter" the woman replied giving a quick bow before returning to attend to her Queen.

"I have a son!" Henry rejoiced. Their miracle had come true. England now had an heir.

Racing to his wife's chamber his smile got bigger and bigger, but when he reached his wife's chamber he could tell something was wrong.

Dr. Linacare greeted him with a bow and a grim look on his face.

"Congratulations Your Majesty on the birth of two healthy children" Dr. Linacare said.

"Thank you, now how is my wife?" anxious to remove the sinking feeling in his stomach. Henry prayed that his wife would not succumb to the horrors of childbirth.

Seeing a few ladies in waiting come out of his wife's chambers with bloody bed sheets, Henry ran into the room not giving Doctor Linacre a chance to speak. Katherine was lying on the bed with her eyes close. She was pale and her breathing was slow. Two of her ladies were holding the new prince and princess but he ignored them focusing only on his wife.

"My love you did it. We got our miracle and an added surprise". Henry was holding her hand but her grasp was weak, and her pulse was slow.

"Henry I love you" Katherine whispered her eyes slightly open.

Henry kissed her trying to give her the strength she needed to survive. "I love you too my love. I love you so much and I need you to stay with me and our children. You can't leave us now" he begged.

She smiled, gently caressing his cheek before her eyes drifted close. Her hand sliding slowly from his face.

"NOOO", Henry roared. Doctor Linacre ran into the room with his assistants. They tried their best to save their Queen but it was to late. The Lord had already called her back home.

"Please come back to me. Please!" Henry cried by her bedside ignoring the babies crying, and the physicians and maids working on Katherine's body.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys! I started this story while I was on spring break and sadly it's over. I know that is a terrible excuse because I absolutely hate it when authors say that when they haven't update in awhile. I am going to try to update daily, but if I don't don't be too mad it because I have a lot of stuff to study for (college troubles). Also sorry for such a short filler-like chapter I felt horrible for not update so long and I couldn't let this pattern continue. I hope you like it.

* * *

Dead. His wife was dead and the world expected him to keep on living. He locked himself in the room Katherine died in blocking the windows with thick tapestries. He need to be away from the world. He couldn't take the eyes filled with sympathy or hear the voices try to sooth his pain. He just wanted his wife back and since no one could bring her back he didn't want to be around them.

"I should have loved her better. Loved her harder! She would still be here if I was a better husband" Henry cried in anguish.

He had already wrecked the room, throwing glasses, and kicking over tables. All he could do now was hug the pillow she once laid her head on. It still held her scent, and when he feel asleep it was as if she was still there with him. Until he opened his eyes and the bitter truth seeped in that she was gone. All he did now was cry and pray to God to wake him up from this horrible dream.

"Please God. Please bring her back. I need her. Mary needs her! She shouldn't have to die so our babies could live. They were supposed to be our miracle"

He laughed at the world miracle, because what miracle would take his wife from him. He couldn't even think about the twins , because it hurt to much. As soon as Katherine died he told the Ladies holding them to leave. He couldn't bare to look at them. His daughter looked just like Katherine and their son had her eyes.

"Why would you make it seem like we were going to have it all, only to take it all away. Punish me not her! I should have been a better husband so punish me, but not like this please!"

He had been like this for days and today was the day of the twins baptism. His sister Margaret, Charles, and even Wolsey tried to get him to attend, but he threw them all out. Katherine should have been there with him enjoying these moments with him, but she wasn't so he wouldn't either. He didn't want to see them, they reminded him of what he lost.

The had lost their mother and father.


	5. Chapter 5

Today marked five years since Queen Katherine's soul left this earth. Today also marked five years since the twins Henry (Harry) and Joanna (Anna) were born. It's been five years since he has looked upon the beauty of his wife's face and been in the presence of his youngest children. He hasn't been able to look at them yet. One day he prays that he can be a better father to them, but that day has not come. It was his sister Margaret and Charles Brandon her husband, who named the children and watched over them until Ludlow castle was prepared for them. The only contact he has with the twins are the letters sent to him by the ladies who care for the children, and his eldest Mary. She was the only child he would see. Mary was the pearl of his world and without Katherine he need her near him as often as possible. He needed to see Mary today, seeing her face would help him get through this day. She was the symbol of the love he shared with Katherine, and he need to see her to ease the pain that threatened to choke him, but she was gone. She traveled to Ludlow to celebrate the twins' birthday as she does every year. Once again he was alone weeping for love he lost.

* * *

He woke up to his friend Charles calling his name

"Yes Charles what is it"

"I've just received word that the Princess Mary has made it to Ludlow safely and enjoying the company of her siblings"

"Good I'm glad my pearl is there safely"

"Your Majesty the Princess begs you go to Ludlow to meet the twins"

"Charles I just can't be around them. I want to, but it hurts just thinking about them. I wish I was a stronger man and a better father"

"Your Majesty it's been five years, and you weren't the only one who lost Katherine. Mary lost her mother yet she doesn't shun the twins. She embraces them with all the love a big sister could have for her younger siblings. You and I both know you are being unfair to the twins. Katherine risked her life to give you an heir and another Princess. She would be very disappointed that you abandoned them."

Shedding a few tears as he thought of what Katherine would say to him if she were here. She would be so angry with him. "You're right, she would be very disappointed in me. It's time I changed that"

Smiling Charles said "Yes Your Majesty it is".


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Mary was playing with the twins trying to keep their hearts light. Today was their birthday and she knew the only gift they really wanted was their father to show up. She couldn't understand how her father could treat the twins the way he did when all he showed her was love. She prayed daily that he would one day love them the way he loved her.

"God hear my prayer! Change his mind and let him turn his anger into love."

The sounds of running and the shuffling of a dress brought her out of her prayer. The Lady Salisbury burst into the room out of breath.

Dropping into an exhausted curtsy she gasped "Your father the King is here!"

Smiling from ear to ear, Mary gripped the cross around her neck and said a quick prayer of thanks to God. She quickly turned to ready her siblings only to stop short at the look upon their faces.

"Anna? Harry? What's wrong?"

The twins fidgeted refusing to make eye contact.

Frantic Lady Salisbury exclaimed "Hurry Your Majesties your father is waiting"

Putting on a brave face Harry whispered " what if he doesn't like us"

Grabbing him into a hug Mary said " Oh Harry of course he will love you. He's your Papa"

Grabbing Anna in her arms as well she looked them both in the eyes.

"He will love you I promise"

* * *

Lady Salisbury lead the group of children into room the King was patiently waiting in. After bowing she introduced the royal children. Mary rushed to her father hugging him with all her might.

"Papa I've missed you so much!" she gushed.

"Mary, my Pearl I have missed you too! Look how much you've grown since I've last saw you", he twirled her around.

Realizing that were siblings were no longer beside her, Mary pulled away from her father to look at the twins.

Anna and Harry were both gripping each others hand tightly. Afraid to move any further. Even though Mary said their Papa was going to love them, they still feared he would be angry with them for taking their Mama away.

Noticing the children's distress Henry dismissed the ladies and walked closer to the twins. He bent down to their level when he got in front of them as not to frighten them, but the action cause little Anna to burst into tears.

"My Jewel what is the matter?" Henry asked distressed that the sight of him caused his youngest to burst into tears.

Trembling she wailed "We a-a-a-are s-s-s-so sorry w-w-w-w-we didn't m-m-m-mean to m-m-make Mama an angel".

Feeling his knees shake Henry almost lost it. He tried his best to stop his tears, but a few managed to slip out. He couldn't believe he cause his children to feel this way. He made a terrible mistake and he had to fix it. He had to show his children that he loved all them so very much.

Gently taking Joanna into his arms, he looked her in the eyes and said, "My Jewel you are not the reason for your mother going to Heaven. Looking at Harry he held his other arm out for him.

"Your mother was such a good person that God couldn't wait for her to return to him so he called her home earlier than we wanted. You two had nothing to do with it"

Joanna sniffled and shyly asked "are you sure?"

"I promise my love, and I am so so sorry that I haven't been around much but I promise that is going to change. I love you two so much and I'm going to prove that to you.

Holding them tight he promised to be a better father to his twins. He spent the entire day learning the likes and dislikes of his youngest children.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two months since Henry had be reunited with all his children. Things have been going smoothly for the Tudor family. The twins went back to White Hall with their father . The thought of leaving him again caused them to burst into tears so he decided to bring them to court. Having all his children close by increased the Kings mood, but he was still lonely especially at night. He missed his wife, and even though he took other women to his bed the thought of moving on seem unfathomable. Little did he know his life was about to change and love would find him again.

* * *

Anne Boleyn looked at the beautiful English scenery. As much as she would miss France it was good to be home. After she got settled she would be meeting the royal twins. Since there was no Queen to attend to she would be serving in the household of the young Prince and Princess. While she was living in France she and her sister Mary served Her Majesty Queen Claude. While serving the Prince and Princess would be very different than attending a Queen she was still excited. She couldn't wait to explore the English court.

"Anne are you ready! It's time for us to be presented to the Prince and Princess" her best friend Nan exclaimed.

Quickly fixing her hair Anne replied "coming"

Lining up with the other ladies she and Nan waiting for the royal children to arrive. There were five ladies in total. Anne, Nan, Catherine, Jane, and Mary. Anne thought they were all relativiely nice and felt as though they could all become friends. Except for the Lady Jane, there was something about her that made Anne feel uneasy. Before she could think about the ladies any more the guard announced the arrival of the royal family.

"Your majesties" they all said as they dropped into a curtsy.

Lady Salisbury announced each lady by name as the children walked pass them.

Anne looked up to greet the children when they reached her.

"Your Majesties it is an honor to meet you all". She smiled.

Startled by the breech in contact the twins moved to stand behind their older sister.

Looking her in the eyes Mary replied "What is your name my lady"

"Anne Boleyn your Majesty. I am honored to serve your siblings, but hope to see you as well. When I served Queen Claude in France I was occasionally around her children but they were not as beautiful as you all. Your mother was a great woman, and it is an honor to get to know her children."

Blushing Mary said "Thank you so much Mistress Boleyn for your kind words. You are too kind."

Peaking around Mary Anna whispered "you knew our Mama?"

Bending down to her height Anne "I didn't know her personally but I heard she was a wonderful Queen and was a very kind and beautiful just like you. "

"I like you Mistress Anne" Anna said smiling. Grabbing her brother's hand she said "this is my brother Harry'.

Giving him a warm smile Anne said "it is an honor to meet you your Majesty.

"You are very pretty" Harry blushed.

Smiling she said " thank you Your Majesty, I have never seen a prince as handsome as you".

Giggling the twins grabbed each of Anne's hand dragging her away from the rest of the ladies talking a mile a minute. Mary followed behind them smiling. Happy that her brother and sister had such a nice lady looking after them.


End file.
